The present disclosure relates to methods, systems and computer program products for a common secure cloud appliance image and deployment.
A runtime image or system image is a copy of the entire state of a computer system stored in some non-volatile form such as a file. Runtime images for various platforms differ based on platform type and deployment requirements or methodology. For example, some system image systems may not support different functionalities, which may include but are not limited to mounting of tempfs file systems within a container, mounting a container from a block device, or mounting an encrypted partition within a Docker container. Some systems have a format that can be used to provision bare metal and virtual servers. However, the same format cannot support a container compute node.